


February 3rd - Decorations

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is good with kids, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Yo, frosty boy one and two! Guys? Steve? Jb? Barnes? Rogers? Fur babies, where are your daddies? Dammit where the hell are you----" Sam's increasingly frustrated calls cut off suddenly as his search of the house brought him to the backyard.Taking in the sight before him, Sam was silent for a moment before he collapsed back against the wall as he started laughing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	February 3rd - Decorations

"Yo, frosty boy one and two! Guys? Steve? Jb? Barnes? Rogers? Fur babies, where are your daddies? Dammit where the hell are you----" Sam's increasingly frustrated calls cut off suddenly as his search of the house brought him to the backyard. 

Taking in the sight before him, Sam was silent for a moment before he collapsed back against the wall as he started laughing. 

As Sam's chuckles continued unimpeded, Steve and Bucky's matching glares darkened, while Jussie ran around yipping happily now he'd been freed from the confines of the kitchen, Buffy and Alpine content to curl up in a patch of sun instead. 

When Sam finally got himself under control, he almost lost it all over again as soon as he locked eyes with the super-husbands. Schooling his features and swallowing the threatening giggles, he asked, "so, what are you guys up to?"

Steve glowered and Bucky growled, neither of them willing to grace Sam with an answer he could so clearly see for himself.

"Okay okay" Sam held his hands up in apology, "I'll stop. But why are my nieces sticking glitter and hearts all over you?" 

That caught the attention of the children in question, who looked up with matching, manic grins as they cheered "we're making them pretty for Valentine's Day Uncle Sam!" 

"Uncle Sam" Bucky snickered under his breath, cutting off when one of the girls stuck a glittery heart onto the tip of his nose. 

Sensing that the brunet's near-endless patience with children was close to running out, Sam gathered the kids up "c'mon girls, let's wash up and then I'll take you back to your Mom." 

Once the Wilsons were back inside, Steve gently pulled the heart away from Bucky's nose, pressing a kiss to the space it uncovered. "It was  your idea to make decorations Buck."

Bucky protested through a fond laugh, "I didn't think I was gonna be the thing they decorated Stevie!" Before groaning as he looked at the mess around them, "so much glitter." 

"We'll make Sam clean it up" Steve soothed as he tangled their fingers together.

"Okay. Remind me to hide the glitter before St Patrick's Day next month."

"Sure thing, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
